opposites
by SoulfulXheart
Summary: maka and soul have the perfect wedding night and has a baby girl but as time moves on soul makes a mistake he regrets forever. when maka finds out she takes her daughter and leaves which makes souls heart shatter but will the pieces be pickin up by the reason of his mistake or will he and maka patch things up and live life as they once had.(lemony goodness in chapter 2!)
1. prologue

**prologue **

the wedding day

makas pov

it was the most magical night ive ever had. the lights the people the love, but it was an even more perfect night with the most perfect man ive always known. soul evans. he was the best thing that ever happened to me, i remember it like it was yesterday when we first met. he would always tease me because of my small bust and how i always use to wear pig tails. even though he made fun of me he also cared for me, he proved that when he stood up for me when a bunch of big idiots were talking me off. ever since then, we became best friends until one day we had already past to high school and he invited me out to a hill with a single blossom tree, there he confessed his true feelings for me and we shared our first kiss it wasn't heated or anything it was simple and yet so passionate it was perfect. one year after that and we met up in the same blossom tree hill where we first kissed and confessed, that day we said our i love yous and that same night i gave him my precious flower. he was gentle and complied with my every need.

the day of graduation he proposed to me on stage where everyone could witness his proposal, i fell even more for him because not many guys would commit to this action of affection. of course i accepted, and all of that leads to where i am today on the altar with the man that stole my heart,my partner, my love, my everything.

"maka angel albarn do you take soul eater evans to be your lawfully wedded husband" the priest said.

"i do " i replied as i looked into the gems of my one and only.

"do you soul eater evans take maka angel albarn to be your lawfully wedded wife "

for some reason i started to hesitate would he accept would he have second thoughts, did he not love me anymore (women get a grip on yourself its not like hes deciding on ice cream or cake dont be such a pansy) the little voice in my head said. well im going to go with my gut on this one so no worries, everythings going to be fine.

"i do" he said with the biggest sly grin ive ever seen that made my spine tingle, man did this guy have an affecr on me i dont think i would last long for tonight.(our honeymoon to bora bora private island if you dont know what it is go see the kardashians family trip).

"by the power invested in me and the greatness of lord death i now pronounce you husband and wife yo-" soul cut him off when he swept me off my feet and kissed me like it was our last time. i put my soul into that kiss and i could tell he did too. we stayed in that position for 3 minutes.

"get a room!" we heard the so called "black*star yell. i dont even know how soul could deal with him i mean the kid is a total loon but i still love em like a brother. either way we didnt listen to him nor did soul stop lip locking me. eventually if he didnt stop wed both die of intoxication. oh well till death do us apart remember.

* * *

after the ceremony all our guest hit the after party that kid so thoughtfully paid for. it was time that everyone gave out there speeches. my papa was the worst of the night. " maka my maka papa loves you darling, and you octopus head dont you dare get her pregnant or hurt my little angel or ill rip out your testosterone and staple it to your head dick head". i maka chopped him pretty bad he bled he had to go to the hospital saying maka my maka. even though i wanted to do nothing but murder the life out of the fool i still loved him and cherished the fact that he cares about me ( still screw him for being a cheating bastard and cant keep it in his pants).

our friends gave out a few words that were just how much they love us and how they want us to have never ending love and to always care for each other and that they will always have our backs.(awww i thought that was so cute).

last up was soul.(this is going to be good)

he stepped on stage and looked pretty shooken up.(ahhh hell live)"m..maka i just want to say that the first time i laid eyes on you i thought you were pretty interesting because you never cared what others thought about you and you always managed to stay strong when others tried to put you down because you were different. i thought that was cool. i teased you but i always thought you were cute when you got angry so it became a thing. the day we became best friends was the happiest day ever...well except for this day...but as time passed you were always there for me and cared for me as much as i cared for you, you were the only person that made me feel like i belong and that im special, when my parents gave me a hard time because i didnt live up to their expectations you always told me to never live by anyones choices but my own to follow a path that was meant for me and only me. ever since then i fell inlove with you and i couldnt live without you even though i made it seem like i didnt i needed you to be in my life for as long as i live. i love you"

he looked like he was on the verge of tears but i beat him to it. i let out tiny sobs because his speech was just beautiful and it meant so much to me that i would cherish his words for the rest of my life. as he made his way back to me i instantly got up and ran to his arms and kisiign him with every feeling that ignited in me. we both heard 'woos' and 'yaass' as we kissed our hearts out. ohh god this life was perfect...not for long.

* * *

**muahahahahahahaah that ending sure got you thinking well i promise ill update soon. believe it or not i want to know what happens next stay tooned though i need your support to get my imaginitive juices flowing read and review pleasee! till next time my people love you all.**


	2. new start

**chapter one **

**opposites **

**hey guys once again i promise that i will update eveyday for the rest of the week but remeber that schools start next week so it will be hard to update every day but im dedicated to this story so i will give it all the attention i can. i wont let you guys down i promise now enjoy.(and one last thing, there will be a major lemon so read on your own terms). disclaimer:i do not own soul eater. **

* * *

chapter one

_**2 years after wedding**_

normal pov

maka, soul and the gang were all at death city hospital waiting for maka to brake her water. (oh yea shes pregnant).right now black*star was screaming at everyone to quiet down because no other news is important then when his 'god child' will be born, tsubaki tried to shut him up but if you kno black*star then you know there is no shutting him and the twins or sitting in the waititng area uncomfortably and nervous for the couple and their unborn child. maka in the other hand is having the worst time handling the situation, she javing a lot of contracrions and soul is a nervous wreck he doesnt know what'll happen but all he cares about right now is maka and their unborn daughter.(oh yea its a girl).

"ahhhh!soul...go..get..the...doctor".she yeeled at him while she dangerously sqeezed his already numed hand.

"wh..why". he wasnt in the position to think at all.

if looks could kill then soul would have been dead already by the glare maka gave him.

"w..ell ...know ...ma..ybe ...its because ...im...going...in..to..labor...idiot". at that moment everything in souls world stop he instantly ran out of the room and called for a nurse, then she called for the doctor.

"ok ok ok get her to the operating room the baby will pop out any minute...um whos the father""i am "soul said."come with us". soul knew what would happen when he stepped through those doors, he will become a father, and start a family with maka and his new born child.

* * *

_**2 hours**__**later**_

soul came out of the operating room a father and headed to tell his friends they could come meet their beautiful daughter emma. they were all as overjoyed as he was and lead them to makas suite. then and there, they all got to set eyes on what must be the most adorable creature on earth. she had makas blonde hair but souls big red eyes. she was wrapped around a baby blanket the hospital gives out. maka on the other hand was sweating her guts out while holding her new born looked into her eyes and she could see their future in those red gems. she knew that she would love this baby for ever.

soul was just gazing at his and makas beautiful creation. he remembered it like it was yesterday.

* * *

**honeymoon**

after soul and maka said there good byes, they both headed towards a big boat that makas mother kami rented for them. only soul knew where they were headed and maka got frustrated because soul didnt tell her, he knew maka didn' surprises but she was going to enjoy this one.

_1 hour later _

soul and maka got down from the boat and maka was amazed at the site. it was a mansion that was standing tall on an island in bora bora. it was dark out so she couldn't look into the water but she couldn't wait for tonight she was going to give her all to soul and because of liz she had the perfect outfit in mind to do it.

before maka could step in the house soul picked her up bridal style with his signature grin planted on his face. they entered the household and they were both shocked on how cultural yet modern it looked. it was a two story house so it was big, the living room had white modern couches with tropical print throw pillows and two white love seats with the same throw pillows in the middle was a glass coffee table with an orange pooffy carpet below it the wall with the gigantic flat screen was that pretty type of wood, with a fire place in under it.(the same one as in cloud 9 in the blonde girls room).just everything about the house was impressing.

soul walked into the master bedroom, he found a king canopy bed with white covers and red flower petals on top. they really did think of everything. soul walked to the edge of the bed and let maka down on it gently. as maka went down she pulled souls lips to hers engaging them in lip lock. soul leaned down and pressed his body to her and started to lick on her bottom lip asking for entrance which maka gratefully excepted, she opened her mouth a little more just enough for soul to slide his tongue into her mouth. soul explored her tasting everything and cherishing her tongues started to battle for dominance and their hands were on each other feeling everything. soul won the battle of dominance and slowly kissed the side of her lips , then down her jaw line and lining up a few butterfly kisses down her neck until he reached the part of her that connected her neck to her shoulder and started to lightly nibble and suck on it.

mean while, his hands were running down her sides and ended on the hem f her shirt while maka was shuffling through his hair moaning in pleasure. he tugged on the hem of her shirt and found his way under it, he caressed her belly and headed up to her bra. maka suddenly realized that she forgot about her surprise.

"s..ohh..soul sto..ahh..p". soul istantly stopped looking at her with a worried expression trying to see if he did anything wrong.

"are you ok maka". he asked.

"yes soul im going to go to the bathroom ill be here in a sec ok". he looked at her sad because the mood was ruined. she noticed this and wrapped her hands around his neck again and pulled him close enough that he felt her breathe tickling his nibbled his ear lobe and whispered."dont worry i want you bad too".at this he trembled and loosened his hands on her and gave her an oppertunity to head to the bathroom and get ready for his little surprise. as he heard the bathroom door close he took of his shoes and socks and un bottoned his shirt. he layed in bed awaiting his newly bride. she came out and he instanntly got a nose bleed. she was wearing a black laced lingueiry with a laced thong that revealed alot of her woman hood. she looked majorly seductive and he couldnt wait to take her on a ride.

"someone must be excited down there". she pointed to now growing tent/buldge in his lightly blushed and wiped the amount of blood coming out of his nose. she knew he loved her body but she didnt know she had this type of affect to him. this was going to be her little advantage, because this was a turn o and by the looks of it he was really turned on.

_souls mind_

hothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothothotomgomgogmgogmg this women will be the death of me rfufghfugbrgib

manufunction

maka slowly made her way to sou and hovered herself over him. she kissed, licked his neck while her hands were running up his toned six pack and making her way to take off the remainders of his shirt feeling his tan and muscled licked down his chest and and abs stopping at his belly button and encircling her tongue on it."mmmm..oh maka". this encouraged her to go on .she stopped at his belt buckle and undid it. she pulled down his pants along with his boxers,but soul stopped her .

"maka are you sure you want to do this". he asked, she found how sweet he is by asking him that to see if she was comfortable.

she nodded and continued stripping him down. she threw his pant/boxer to wherever they landed and gazed at his rod. she didnt know he was that big, she started to think if he would fit in her but she will soon find out. she began to stroke and soul shuddered at her touch. she pumped him faster and faster until she saw a little pre-cum coming out of the head. she leaned down and soul stared at her wide eyed not believing she would do him like that. she licked the head and soul let out a groan. she placed kisses down his length starting with the head going down until she reached his nut sack. she started do grope his balls while she took his rod in her mouth. soul was loving this, he was going crazy and is she didnt stop now he would explode his baby gravy into her mouth. he ruffled his hands on her head lightly thrusting into making her gag a little but no enough to make her stop. he was on the edge of climaxing when she let go of his length with a 'pop' and started to grind her sex against his. he flipped them over recovering from her previous actions and decided to repay her. he went for her neck again and this time he placed his hands on her breasts. she grew over the years filling in nicely to a d cup.

he groped pretty good considering the fact that she was moaning like hell. he reached to her back to unzip her sexy outfit. her top slid off revealing her cleavage. he got up to look at her. she felt embarresed so she tried to cover herself but soul wouldnt let her. " your beautiful" he told her. he leaned back down and took her left breast in his mouth while he groped the right one." ..ohhh...yea baby". oh if only she knew the reaction her moans gave him. she felt his dick poking her inner thigh. she reached down to stroke it. he moaned at this and he also reached under her thong and rubbed her sex making her even more wet. he then flicked her clit and he entered her with his finger pumping in and out of her. she arched her back trying to give him more access. he then added a second finger and she knew she would clench in his fingers. he stopped his fingers and showed them to her while he let go of her right breast. " guess im not the only one excited".

he sucked his fingers eating her tasted soo good to him. she couldnt take it anymore she needed him inside her now!. "soul now please". he complied and took of her remaining clothing he positioned himself and slightly thrusted into her. she screamed out his name as he thrusted more."mmm soul ...h..harder...ff..faster". he obligued and thrusted even deeper and faster into her. they were both in complete he wanted to try something new, he flipped her over and thrusted into her by the back. they have never had anal sex but damn did it feel good."damn baby...so...tight..mmm feels so good". she was enjoying this a lot."yea fuck me baby...fuck me". he banged on her a few more times and they both hit their climaxes. he fell on top of her and rolled over to her side and pulled her back against him to were both panting.

"that was..amazing baby"soul said snuggling into her.

"i love you so much soul". maka replied.

"i love you more" and with that they both fell into a deep slumber. but what they didnt know is that soul didnt use protection and maka wasnt on the pill.

* * *

**back to present time **

thats where this leads up soul and maka with there newborn daughter emma in makas hand, with all their friends and family next to them supporting them.

maka looked up at soul and they both said."we did it"

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

oh but little did they both know there happiness wouldnt last long.

* * *

**and there you go another chapter i hope you guys liked it read and review please **

**loves you guys and see you next time.**


	3. when it all comes crashing down

**chapter 2**

**ok i guess this story isnt going that well but please bare with me..ill try my best to make it better. so here you go another chapter enjoy!.**

* * *

_**3 years after emmas birth**_

normal pov

soul,and maka bought a house inside of death city. it was a beautiful two story family house. it was a safe place where the three of them felt at home. but soul was feeling a little down one morning. ever since emma was born maka never had time to pleasure him anymore. he use to get frustrated and masterbating wasnt helping anymore he was going insane. every night when maka would sleep close to him it took all his will-power not to bang her in er sleep. he couldnt take it anymore he needed to feel pleasure again, he needed maka and if not he would go and find it somewhere else. (what are you thinking are you stupid! why would you cheat on maka shes just having trouble with emma and your no help you damn idiot). that little voice in my head said. it was right i love maka too much for me to do that.

right now soul was in bed stroking himself thinking of last night when he went to chupa cabras to meet with someone hed know would always want him...in many ways.(i think many of you already know who it is ). but he didnt agree to this his father had called him that night and said that if he didnt do the solid he would find every way possible to brake his family up, but the little problem is it wasnt maka,liz,patty,or tsubaki (cuz black*star would murder him ). soul stopped stroking himself because he didnt want to reach his climax so he cleaned uo unlocked the door and went to go see his little emma. as he entered emmas room he saw something that made him regret everything he did, something that made him remember why he would wait for his wife again. he saw maka craddeling emma rocking her ,and looking into her eyes while she hummed a toon. emma was on the verge of sleep when she saw me she instantly went crying.(you know how babies have that sense that people did something wrong well she sensed it alright).

"wahhhh...wah...wahhhh":_-( emmas face.

"emma whats wrong its just your papa"maka said trying to calm her down, but failed. soul just finally decided to leave the room because he just felt it was because of him. when he left, emma quieted down and went to sleep. maka left the room to go find soul but as she checked every part of the house she knew he left.

_ring ring ring_

'soul must of left his phone' she thought. it wouldn't hurt to answer it so why not. she grabbed the phone but there was no caller id. "hello".

"hey~my little scythe~boy, cant wait for ton~ight". _poof, _right there then the phone dropped to the floor and maka didn't even notice she was just locked in the world of disappointment. she heard the door open and she knew damn well who it turned her watery eyes to that one person that build up everything in her to just knock it down.

"maka whats wrong baby".

"dont you baby me ,dont you touch me,dont you touch my daughter,dont come near us again,because im done with you and your bull crap."

as she turned away he ran to only grab her wrist and pull her to him.

"maka whats wrong, why are you saying that".

"because i know what you did, i know you fucked blair".(boom).

"maka tha...that was once im so so sorry i love you and i had to do it if i didnt we would have been broken up".

"no soul...you broke us up". she pulled away from him and wiped her now falling tears away.

"maka!we belong together youll never find the connection that we have together".

'was he serious' maka thought."thats the point you retard!".she shouted back.

she grabbed emma and a suit case with some clothes and was out the door without looking back at the trash she left behind.

souls world came crashing down when she took those few steps out of his life. he felt that everything in him had just flew out that door.

_ring ring ring _he wasnt in the mood to speak with anyone especially black*star. but it was his dad.'what the hell does that douche want now'.

"what".he said into the phone

"thats no way to greet the man that saved your family".

"more like the ass wipe that ruined it".

"now why do you that".

"cut the crap old man and tell me why you called".

" well since you say that your marriage is ruined then i need you to get with blair because her father wont say yes to the merge if you dont"

" no way in hell am i marrying that strecthed out whore my heart soul and body belong to maka".

"well...now it belongs because i already agreed and said you would too".

"i hate you i really really do ...your so uncool".

he hung up the phone and then left his house. he would go buy which ever ring and propose to that banger. he would make a new life but his heart will always belong to his true wife maka and his daughter emma.

"i miss you".

* * *

**i know its short but damn what bastards . but theyll meet again. dont worry read and review please i need all of your support. **

**i hope you enjoyed and ill see you next time. **


End file.
